I never made promises lightly
by Empress of Everything
Summary: It was one of the last things she had ever asked him to do. Just a silly whim of hers, but she had pleaded as if the fate of the world was at stake. And honestly, how could he resist those big brown eyes? Answer: he couldn't. And Lucy knew it.  {AU, NaLu.}


It was one of the last things she had ever asked him to do. Just a silly whim of hers, but she had pleaded as if the fate of the world was at stake. And honestly, how could he resist those big brown eyes?

Answer: he couldn't. And Lucy knew it.

So she and Natsu walked through the golden field side by side. He thought it was silly. By now, though, he was learning that it was the silly things that made life worth living. Besides, he got to spend time with his favorite person. Lucy hummed and spun slowly every now and then. And Natsu watched her. The sunshine seemed to make her look like she had been dipped in gold. Her hair sparkled, a warm glow came from her skin; she looked radiant and precious.

She reached out a hand and boldly took his. She had such soft hands, but with such strength inside. They had soft palms and hard calluses from her keys and whip. Lucy tugged him from his thoughts, looking up at him with a brilliant smile.

"C'mon, Natsu, dance with me!"

"Huh? No way, I don't dance, Luce!"

She stood in front of him, the wind blowing her golden hair and the barley behind her. Why did she have to look so good?

"Fine. I'll dance with you, but just this once."

They slowly danced and spun. He held her close, breathing in her warm strawberry scent. She cuddled just as close, relishing his warmth and this uncharacteristic closeness.

Natsu locked this memory away in a special place he kept for memories of Lucy. All of her quirks and silly moments, as well as the more serious times when they relied on each other for survival.

* * *

He was glad he had.

* * *

Six months later, he stood in a very different place. Magnolia's cemetery was the last place he wanted to be right now. He would give _anything_ to be back in that field of gold, dancing and feeling like a fool and holding Lucy in his arms.

 _Anywhere but here._

* * *

One memory surfaced.

 _Lucy's eyes were unnaturally bright and full. In hindsight, he realized she had already known. Known that the disease she had would kill her in six months. Maybe that was why she had exacted the promise she had._

 _"Natsu?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Can you promise me something?"_

 _"Sure, what is it?"_

 _"Can we do this again next year? Come dance in the fields and be happy, no matter what's going on?"_

 _He didn't even have to think before answering. Natsu would do just about anything for Lucy's happiness._

 _"_ _Sure, Luce. Maybe not the same time every year, but around it. Would that be okay?"_

 _She had flashed him a brilliant smile and nodded. In a quick movement, she had boldly pecked his cheek in happiness._

 _"Thank you, Natsu."_

The memory of that smile and that kiss is what kept Natsu going on the hard days.

* * *

 _Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail_

 _Beloved daughter, friend, and mistress_

 _The Light of Fairy Tail_

He crouched in front of the gravestone and patted it gently. All of their friends had expected him to collapse after Lucy's death. Loke had fallen apart when he tried to give her eulogy. All of Lucy's spirits were at her funeral, weeping and mourning.

Fairy Tail would never be the same without its light.

But for Natsu, her memory kept surfacing and he knew he would survive.

Besides, she would've given him one of her famous Lucy Kicks if she had caught him moping around.

He traced the letters of her name, letting a single tear fall. Just one.

"Thanks for the memories, Luce."

* * *

It had been many years since that summer day when Lucy and Natsu had walked in the fields of gold. And every year, without fail, a pink haired man would be seen standing in the middle of a barley field. He would stand there, just letting the wind ruffle his hair. Then, inexplicably, he would dance. A slow, steady dance to music only he could hear.

He, and one other.

"Will you dance with me again, Luce?"

* * *

 **A/N** : *sniff, sniff* I'm gonna go cry. Why do I do this to myself? This was actually the first Fairy Tail fan fic I ever wrote. :)

Just so y'all know, I'm going on holiday for a couple weeks and I'm not sure if I'll have internet access. So this'll be the last story until mid-August. My birthday is not long after that, so I may have a special story for y'all then. ;) And after that is GrayLu Week, which I'm super excited about!

So yeah, here's my very tentative posting schedule.

This story.  
Birthday story (?)  
GrayLu week.  
five years from now update. (the second half is kicking my delicate tush across the room. I hate when that happens.)  
The Amestrian Fairy. (I have a couple more chapters written up.)

Cheers, y'all!


End file.
